Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty (Disney's Star 🌟
Introduction Disney Princess Reika Aoki is the eternal and the only loyal and lovely peaceful girlfriend of Cygnus Hyoga and adoptive mother of Haguromo Lala/Saint of Athena Cure Milky . She is known as the Saint of Athena known as Cure Beauty . She and her true lover Hyoga were born on the same day -but in two different countries -fron both parts of the Planet Earth .Meaning that Aoki was born in Tokyo and her eternal boyfriend Hyoga was born in Siberia. But sadly to say that but on the sad note , her parents died aboard on the same ship along with Hyoga's mother who now lives in her ice grave with her mother at the Bottom of the frozen sea in Siberia .Plus , her father was shot and killed by the main leader of the strangely rebuilt Zeon Federation named Batou . (no offense, but good riddance ! Well at least for Batou-that creep himself is as good as dead -so good riddance ! ) so on the happy note, it is somewhat possible that her and Hyoga are also expecting twin daughters so we'll sew what happens til the year 1989 comes before we know it and see what happens .Congratulations ! 'Aoki's Official Physical Appearances' Hyoga's girlfriend Aoki wears an indigo-like blue summer jacket along with her mid-long length summer dress ties with a blue buckle around finishing it with a ribbon at the front of her dress. She also wears knee-high light blue boots with dark blue decorations on them .Her second appearance has her wearing a very different outfit, but her hairstyle is the same . Her second outfit shows Aoki wearing her white and sky blue sleeveless frily shirt with long pants with kittens on them, she has her gun and gravity saber around her belt with her zodiac guardian birth star on it , white socks (just like Hyoga's but here's are frilly ) and wearing white Mary Jane shoes with blue bows with bells on them .She can be sometimes not seen with her shoes on due to the fact that she doesn't go out very much (in case of there's a mission) and can be seen playing with the children at their residence, with Lala and helping Hyoga and Lala do hair on weekends (if they feel like it ). O.K., so this is new -Aoki's third appearance shows her wearing a Hawaiian style off-the-shoulder frilly blue shirt completed with glittering sky-blue Hawaiian style skirt, blue sandals, her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt and her Cure Decor on her waist . She also has her long dark blue hair done with beautiful jeweled hair barettes with icy light blue tropical flowers on them. She also wears her mask on her face 'Early Life' Reika Aoki was born in Tokyo,Japan at the Hellsing family hospital at their residence on January 23,1964 .Her mother was actually a queen and her father was a diplomat working for the U.S.Embassy in Jerusalem . Aboard the same ship , she met her eternal future lover named Hyoga . But to make matters worse, an icy avalanche (or any human error/climate change) , both of the mother's had no choice but to sacrifice their lives and protected their eternal children by imprisoning themselves in the Siberian sea . 5 years ago , Both Aoki and Hyoga held hands and kissed each other on their cheeks and had no choice but to train and retrieve their saint armors under their birth guardian stars . despite her strong and physical female status, Aoki successfully passes through her training and quickly gets her Cure Beauty saint armor along with the Cure Decor she has obtained .She then fights her battles to see Hyoga once again and to be together with him forever and ever . 'Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War on April 4,1968- March 4,1983 -Early Battles of Asgard/Poseidon/Hades/Elyison' as of right now , it is way too early to call it out for these arcs . But it seems that this one could be underway cause it is the longest arc but it is somewhat split between the first arc :(1983-theatrical feature) and the later parts (1988)of my manga . This Asgard arc quickly follows within the 1986 Disney's Saint Seiya:Knights of the Zodiac, ''and ''Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars -Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure -Disney's ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2:Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo, Japan on Planet Earth ��! This is actually a continuation of the very first Asgard arc from the 1986 Disney anime. This arc picks up also after the first half of the Poseidon arc, this time, Aoki, Hyoga and Lala along with the Knights of Athena and Hestia are now Cure Beauty is seen sitting next to her boyfriend Cygnus Hyoga and their adoptive daughter Cure Milky in front of the ship's bridge of the Pretty Cure -Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization Arcadia -talking to Douglas Michael-who was telling them tha t Lakshu, Noburo, Kurt and Motoko were nowhere to be found . Despite not hearing their cries for help back at the Sanctuary in Greece, Michael then tells them that things started to become very cruel and brutal out there that he had to grab both Togusa, his siblings and the 12 Star Princesses out of there in the nick of time before things got even more worse . Cure Beauty walks over to him and puts her hand on his forehead -revealing Michael's dangerous secret . after founding out the truth , Beauty, Cygnus and Milky head out for Kyoto-where they find Lakshu, Noburo and Motoko nearly injured-battling one of Hades' goons . They are helped by Asta and girlfriend Madonna-chan who told them to head back to the ship and get into their gundams(which they did) and rendezvous with them on their way back to the Sanctuary in Greece -which leads them to the second portal where Michael had just gotten back from -called the Inferno -known as the home of Hades . Arriving there in time , they all find Yamano Marie kneeling on the floor , crying for her husband's name (Yamano Junichiro) and his nearly attacked by her own sister Pandora til Cure Beauty pulls off the Beauty Diamonddust Attack and freezes Pandora -then meeting up with the rest of the Knights of Athena . they finally arrived "Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!" しんしんと降りつもる清き心！キュアビューティ！ Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byūti! Category:Mothers Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Blue Cures